doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Quest (Doom
As in almost any game, Doom & Destiny has a number of quests that must be completed in order to advance further along the storyline. __TOC__ Episode I: Cellars and Lizards This episode begins in front of Benjamin's house. After making their way to Benjamin's cellar, a short optional tutorial explains the game dynamics and the rules of the game. Each hero receives a defined role and they get their first task/quest: finding the Red Key. From the cellar, they venture south to a fiery dungeon and begin looking for the red key. They eventually find it, guarded by a dungeon boss and dragons. Episode II: () The quest will be given by King MacGuffin, as soon as the heroes enter the Do&De World, Castle Town. He send them on a quest to save his daughter, Princess Zoya, from the clutches of Orcus and return her home safe and sound. For this, the heroes will receive the status of Heroes and will be able to return to their world. - The Jester gives the heroes 100 golz and a Do&De World Map. After receiving the assignment, Nigel learns a new spell: "Dark Eidous". The fate of the heroes is to overcome the Unnamed. As soon as the task is completed, Emperor Destiny will officially proclaims them as "Heroes". Episode III: Legendary Legends of Legends Starts at Zelda Forest as soon as the Heroes step into it. They have to go through the forest and get to the Lair of Orcus , where the evil mage keeps the royal daughter in captivity. Unfortunately, upon completing the assignment, King McGuffin does not give heroes the status of Heroes and does not send them back. He gives a new task: to go to the Castle of the Elves and pick up 4 Magic Rings. To do this, cross the Bridge in the west, go through the Mountain of Death and find the Elven City hidden in the Mysterious Forest. After successfully completing the mission, the Emperor of Fate must title the company Heroes. To help the king gives out a guide named Judas, who will accompany the heroes to the Elven City. He is waiting at the Bridge. Episode IV: () After being introduced to the course, the heroes begin at the Holy Church. They have to do the specified route and get 4 magic rings. Before the Mountain of Death, the heroes will be accompanied by a guide - Judah. On Mount, he betrays the heroes, trading the heroes' lives for 120 silver to a hired killer: the Red Ninja. Having uttered the name of his master, he receives a lightning bolt and falls down the mountain. After the Heroes find the Dwarf Brewery, where they receive the additional quest "Searching for Dwarves". To exit the mountain mines you need to defeat the boss - the Demonic Villain. When descending from the mountain, the heroes enter the territory of the Elven Lands and keep their way to the Small Village in the north. There, after a long and tiring journey, it is necessary (approx. For approving: if a person reads this, then he needs spoilers), relax in the hotel in order to meet face to face with the Dark Eidus detachment in the morning and see the passage to the Magic Forest in fog . There they have to wander until they find a passage to the Elven City , and then to the Elven Castle , where they meet the Elven Seer and the underground passages fall into one of the castles on the Mario Lands, where they will receive their Magic Rings. Episode V: () After receiving the Magic Rings in the Elf Fortress, Heroes enter the Mario Lands, where they meet Dragon Richard on their Flying Ship. Richard captures the Heroes and plans to experiment with the rings. Thanks to the support of a new friend, the company must leave the ship before it explodes. Episode VI: () Starts on the Japanese Island, in the City of Neo Sushi. After the ship wreck, Heroes fall directly into the girls' bathhouse, from where they do not smoothly move to the Sensei's house. The quest is taken from Grandfather Sensei on Neo Sushi Island. You can find a grandfather on the western side of the City of Neo Sushi , behind the school. He will tell the Heroes about 6 dragon orbs, which will allow them to learn incredible power. All of them are hidden in the back streets of the island, he orders to come to him as soon as the Heroes get them all. This is the only main quest that you can not complete to move on to the next Chapter (and it is not necessary, then a ride on the Amazing Bull Man will be useful). Upon leaving Sensei’s house and after activating the quest, the heroes will meet with the Mysterious Boy, luring them to the R&D Laboratory. Soon enough, it becomes clear that Benjamin's new friend is the Unnamed. Episode VII: () At the beginning of the episode, several weeks have passed since the heroes first appeared in the Do&De world. The chapter begins on the Northern Lands in a castle. He asks the Heroes to get the Flux Capacitator, which the Emperor Destiny took from him from the Forgotten Laboratory of the Light Edious. Once Dark Eidous gets the Capacitator, he sends the Heroes back to their world. Benjamin delivers the Heroes to the Castle of the Emperor Destiny on his Flying Airship, after which they are captured by the Emperor. Note: One of the maidservants in "... Castle" talks about this, mentioning that Benjamin has been here for several weeks. Endgame Quests *Meetings with Dr. Insano *Searching for Dwarves *Improving the Magic Rings *Reaching the Desert of the Mystery *The Search for Ultimetal ru:Квесты Category:Quests (Do&De)